La heredera del Byakugan
by AnimesNextGeneration SNYC
Summary: UA. Hinata será la próxima líder del clan Hyuga. Pero para futuras generaciones ella y Naruto deberán tener por lo menos un hijo que llegue a heredar el Byakugan. La oportunidad llega y Hinata queda embarazada nuevamente, pero aun que el bebé tenga descendencia Hyuga también tendría la sangre de los Uzumaki. Lo que significa una vida llena de romance, diversión y liderazgo.
1. Donde caben dos, también caben tres

La heredera del Byakugan.

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter uno: Donde caben dos, también caben tres.

Naruto Uzumaki, que ahora se había convertido en el Séptimo Hokage de la aldea, no sólo había cumplido su sueño de toda la vida; sino que también había formado una hermosa familia junto a Hinata Hyuga; la princesa Byakugan.  
Para hacerle honor a la verdad, Naruto jamás hubiera imaginado que llegaría a enamorarse perdidamente de Hinata y mucho menos que años más tarde terminarían casados en santo matrimonio. Después de todo nunca había tenido mucha conexión con ella, es más, de niños casi nunca hablaban; y no porque no quisieran estar juntos, sino que Hinata era demasiado tímida como para entablar conversación con él o con él mundo en general.  
Siempre que la joven Hyuga intentaba hablar con Naruto terminaba parlando entrecortada y jugueteando con sus dedos muy nerviosa; aunque pensándolo bien, hoy en día, sigue haciendo los mismos gestos. Eso es algo que no había cambiado en ella.  
Pero bueno, tal vez él destino quiso que estuvieran juntos de alguna u otra manera.  
En él pasado, Naruto no se había fijado en Hinata antes; ya que él siempre estaba detrás de Sakura. Ahora ella también tenía una familia junto a Sasuke y una vida como ninja médico.  
Naruto mucho menos se imaginaba las cosas que hacia Hinata para poder estar cerca de él; desde esconderse y espiarlo hasta tropezarse con él, usando como excusa su falsa torpeza.  
Aun así, después de conocerse, terminaron amándose con locura él uno al otro. Esto es algo que Hinata siempre había sentido por el portador de nueve colas, incluso antes de conocerse bien. Pero Naruto era tan cabezota que no se había dado cuenta de cuanto amaba a la heredera del clan Hyuga sino hasta que fue a rescátala de las garras de Toneri Otsusuki.  
Unos años después, de ese hermoso y feliz matrimonio, nacieron Boruto y Himawari Uzumaki-Hyuga.  
La pequeña Himawari, (que por el momento tenía tres años de edad) heredó el cabello azul oscuro de su madre, que usaba con un flequillo corto y un peinado. A pesar de eso también heredó los ojos azules de su padre al igual que unas marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas. Pero con la diferencia de que son solo dos bigotes (cosa que le hace ver tan tierna como un gatito).  
Para ser una niña de tres años, Himawari se muestra como una niña linda, tranquila y comprensiva. Pero a pesar de ser linda y tierna también podía ser muy enojona y desafiante cuando quería. Aun no se sabe con seguridad si ella también poseía él Byakugan, aunque a simple vista parecía ser que no.  
Boruto (que tenía seis años) era lo opuesto a su hermanita; Él era muy parecido a su padre, con su cabello rubio y ojos azules. Sin mencionar que también posee bigotes.  
Al igual que Naruto en su juventud, Boruto es temerario y tiene falta de atención. De la misma forma parece inclinarse hacia realizar bromas y travesuras todo el día. También se desconoce si posee o no el Byakugan.  
En fin, Naruto y Hinata tenían dos pequeños hermosos y una familia completa. Cualquiera podría decir que la familia Uzumaki estaba totalmente completa… ¿o no?

* * *

Por primera vez en muchos meses, Hinata decidió ir a visitar a su padre y a su hermana. No había podido hacerlo antes gracias a sus entrenamientos diarios y las labores tanto hogareñas como maternas. Había algo de lo que necesitaba hablar con urgencia, y sentía que solo su hermana menor la entendería por alguna razón.  
No había hablado con nadie de las cosas que estaba sintiendo, y mucho menos con Naruto.  
Cuando llegó a la casa de su padre, Hanabi la recibió con un abrazo. Mientras que Hiashi la saludó con una inclinación que parecía ser más una reverencia que un saludo (no olvidemos mencionar que Hinata es la esposa del Hokage). Un poco abochornada Hinata le dijo a su padre que no tenía por qué ser tan formal con ella; después de todo no por ser la esposa de Naruto dejaba de ser su hija. Hiashi sólo asintió y las dejó solas por un momento.  
En la enorme sala de descanso, ambas comenzaron a tomar el té de esa tarde. Primero la conversación entre las dos hermanas marchaba normal: técnicas de batallas, entrenamientos, armas mortales, etc. Pero luego fue cuando la conversación con Hinata dio un giro inesperado para Hanabi.  
Al parecer su padre, Hiashi, decidió que Hinata volviera a ser la futura líder del clan Hyuga. Aunque a Hanabi eso no le afecto en lo más mínimo, estaba preocupada por el simple hecho de que si esto sucedía su hermana mayor tendría que tener por lo menos un hijo que heredara el Byakugan, y hasta ahora tenía dos que al parecer no daban señales de poseer dichos ojos perlados.

—Hinata, dímelo de una vez, ¿qué es lo que te está pasando? Estas dando demasiadas vueltas. Al fin y al cabo sabes que te ayudare en lo que necesites— dijo Hanabi un tanto impaciente porque su hermana volvía a jugar con sus dedos sin decir nada. Esto le hacía sonreír un poco, pensando que Hinata siempre seguiría siendo… pues… Hinata.

—Tienes razón, Hanabi. El punto de todo esto es que me he estado sintiendo muy mal estos días y no me animo a visitar a Sakura por temor— concluyó Hinata tomando un poco de té que su hermana le sirvió.

—Si te sientes mal, ¿Por qué no se lo dices a Naruto?— preguntó Hanabi un poco intrigada por ese hecho.

—Es que no me atrevo a decírselo. Estos síntomas ya los he experimentado antes— Hinata hizo una pausa, pensando bien en como continuar—, y creo que estoy embarazada nuevamente.

Hanabi abrió un poco sus ojos y casi se atraganta con el líquido. No entendía como su hermana podría embarazarse tres veces, aunque sabía que si ninguno de sus hijos heredaba el Byakugan tendría que seguir engendrando hasta que alguno llegara a poseerlo.

— ¿Estas segura de eso, Hinata? Tal vez sea un error— dijo Hanabi mirando lo preocupada que su hermana estaba por estar embarazada nuevamente.

—No es ningún error hermana. Hace tiempo que no me viene; bueno… tu sabes— respondió Hinata sonrojándose un poco por su dichosa regla—. Tengo demasiados vómitos y nauseas; mucho cansancio y sueño. Sin mencionar mis cambios rotundos de humor.

— ¿Y cómo es que el cabeza hueca del Hokage no se da cuenta de eso?— preguntó Hanabi un poco molesta, pensando que Naruto no sabía atender bien a su hermana.

—Es que Naruto ya no pasa mucho tiempo en casa. No te olvides de que ahora es el responsable de la paz en toda la aldea— respondió Hinata en tono comprensivo. Ella siempre comprendía a su esposo.

—Escúchame bien, Hinata no me importan las razones que tengas para no decirle nada de esto a tu esposo. Pero tenemos que ir con Sakura para comprobar de una vez si estás embarazada o no— dijo Hanabi levantándose del suelo y tomando a Hinata del brazo.

—Pero Hanabi, ¿Por qué mejor no uso una prueba de embarazo?— dijo Hinata intentado zafarse del agarre. Vaya que su hermana tenía un fuerte agarre.

—La prueba de embarazo no servirá. Porque aunque no estés embarazada tienes que hacerte revisar igual. No vaya a ser que te estés por enfermar— respondió Hanabi tirando a su hermana con más fuerza. La verdad es que le daba gracia el nerviosismo de Hinata.

Durante unos minutos, Hanabi intento de todas formas sacar a Hinata de la casa. No podía dejar que su hermana sea tan descuidada consigo misma, y mucho menos si estaba presente la posibilidad de un embarazo.  
Cuando por fin logró hacerla entrar en razón, amabas caminaron directo al hospital de guardia en donde Sakura trabajaba como ninja médico. Hace unos cuantos años se había recibido y, al ser la discípula de Lady Tsunade, se decía que era la kunohichi medico número uno de toda Konoha.  
En fin, el misterio de Hinata pronto se resolvería. Pero por ahora sólo los nervios y emociones predominaban en el camino.

* * *

Media hora después llegaron a la estación médica en donde serían atendidas. Hinata dudó unos segundos en entrar, lamentablemente, Hanabi estaba allí para hacerle entrar en razón. Ambas hermanas se sentían muy nerviosas, pero si Hinata no se hacía revisar las dudas seguirían en píe durante mucho tiempo.  
Entraron al hospital y no se sorprendieron de ver a tantos Shinobi en rehabilitación; otros gravemente heridos y enfermos. En esos años el nivel de poder en batallas se había incrementado, lo que les hacía imposible a algunos ninjas no terminar mal heridos.  
Uno de los médicos de guardia las atendió y les dijo que Sakura llegaría en unos segundos.

—Hanabi, ¿estas segura de esto?— preguntó Hinata reprimiendo el impulso de escapar del hospital.

—Sí, estoy segura de que tienes que hablar con Sakura sobre esto. Con intentarlo no perderás nada hermana— respondió Hanabi sentándose en una de las bancas junto a ella.

Pasó el tiempo y por fin Sakura venía hacia la recepción en donde estaban sentadas las hermanas Hyuga. A simple vista se podía ver que no había cambiado mucho durante los últimos años.  
Seguía teniendo una hermosa piel blanca; su cabello corto con ese particular color rosado que la distingue de las demás Kunohichi. Sus ojos, tan penetrantes y de color verde esmeralda muy hermosos, que son vistos desde lejos. Aunque esta vez estaba vestida como toda una ninja médico.

—Hola Hinata, Hanabi. Que gusto me da verlas— dijo Sakura sonriéndoles de alegría—. ¿Qué las trae por aquí? ¿Cómo están Naruto y los niños?— preguntó ella ya que hacía mucho tiempo nos los veía.

—Ellos están bien. Naruto está trabajando y los niños están en casa de Ino; jugando con Inojin y con Sai— respondió Hinata intentando no sonar entrecortada.

—Qué bueno que están bien, entonces díganme ¿Qué le trae por aquí?— preguntó Sakura nuevamente.

—Hinata quiere hacerse una revisación médica por los siguientes síntomas— Hanabi pensó un momento y luego anotó los siguientes síntomas—: vómitos constantes, tanto en las mañanas como en las noche, cambios rotundos de humor; dolores abdominales y retraso de la regla— por fin la menor de las hermanas terminó de explicarle todo.

—No hace falta que te revise, solo déjame poner mis manos de chakra sobre tu vientre Hinata—dijo Sakura sacando la energía de sus manos.

Ella se acercó hasta Hinata y tocó su vientre con las manos llenas de su luz. Por un instante no logró sentir nada, pero luego palideció al sentir un pequeño chakra que emanaba de adentro de su amiga. Sakura sacó sus manos de encima de Hinata.  
Primero miró a Hanabi y luego lentamente la miró a ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Felicidades Hinata, ¡estas embarazada una vez más!— dijo Sakura con una gran felicidad

Por un momento Hinata se quedó congelada, como si la noticia le hubiera caído como balde de agua fría.  
Otro bebé. Otro pequeño (o pequeña) a quien darle todo su amor. En si era una noticia estupenda para ella, es solo que aún no salía de shock.  
Hanabi miraba a su hermana con una gran sonrisa esperando a que esta dijera algo. Pero lo único que hizo fue largarse a llorar de la emoción del momento. No podía creer que tendría otro angelito para cuidar y poder entrenar. Era simplemente fantástico y emocionante saber que tendría a otro pequeño al que alimentar, cuidar y llevar a la escuela ninja todos los días.

—Hinata no llores. Sé que estas emocionada pero no tienes que llorar— dijo Hanabi abrazando a su hermana mayor.

—Tengo que decírselo ya a Naruto— dijo Hinata saliendo del abrazo y corriendo afuera del hospital.

— ¿Se lo dirás ahora?— preguntó Sakura algo intrigada por eso.

— ¡Ahora!, ¡ya no puedo esperar!— dicho esto Hinata salio corriendo, llena de alegría.

Un pequeño milagro llegaría nuevamente, solo que dentro de nueve meses. Naruto seguramente lloraría y hasta se emocionaría con la idea de tener otro pequeño o pequeña a quien pueda enseñarle la técnica shinobi del Rasengan. ¿Y quién sabe?, seguramente este tercer bebé por fin seria dueño del magnífico Byakugan.  
Solo que Hinata aún no recordaba las palabras exactas de su padre acerca del Byakugan y su infinito linaje. Pero pronto las descubriría por las buenas o por las malas.

 _Continuara…_


	2. Una noticia hermosa y perturbadora

La heredera del Byakugan.

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personas, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 2: Una noticia hermosa y perturbadora.

Hanabi y Sakura vieron como Hinata salio corriendo por la puerta del hospital totalmente emocionada. Aunque no era sorpresa, las primeras dos veces en que se enteró de que estaba embarazada fue lo mismo. Hinata totalmente feliz y Naruto llorando como un niño al que acababan de golpear. Hanabi pensó en su padre, Hiashi, que también había mostrado orgullo las dos primeras veces que se enteró de que su hija mayor estaba embarazada. Pero al saber que hasta ahora ninguno había heredado el completo linaje del clan Hyuga termino muy decepcionado y seguramente no querría ilusionarse nuevamente.

—Sakura gracias por todo. Pero ya tengo que irme antes de que mi hermana pierda la cordura y se vuelva loca —dijo Hanabi haciendo una reverencia como saludo.

—Adiós Hanabi, salúdame a Naruto y a los niños —dijo Sakura saludando con su mano. Observando como Hanabi corría fuera del hospital como una loca.

* * *

Con mucha suerte fuera del hospital, Hinata no estaba corriendo si no caminando tranquilamente hasta la oficina del Hokage. Seguramente estaba pensando en cómo decirle a Naruto que estaba embarazada nuevamente; tampoco sabía cómo se lo tomarían Boruto y Himawari. Cuando Bolt se enteró de que tendría una hermanita la primera vez tuvo un severo ataque de celos, ahora Hinata no quería imaginarse como seria si fuera por partida doble.  
Su padre le había comentado que por ser la heredera del clan Hyuga tendría que tener hijos que posean el Byakugan, o por lo menos seguir engendrando hasta que alguno lo tenga, aun recordaba perfectamente a su padre hablando de ello.

* * *

 _Hiashi Hyuga sabía que a su hija le molestaba hablar del asunto de Byakugan y no porque fuera algo hablado repetitivamente, sino porque Hinata pensaba que su padre menospreciaba a Bolt y a Himawari solo porque no son miembros oficiales del clan Hyuga. Ellos no nacieron con el Byakugan y por eso su padre había sentido decepción por sus dos nietos, aunque eso no significaba que no los quisiera.  
Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo de la sala de entrenamiento en la casa Hyuga. Hiashi no paraba de hablar._

 _—Hinata, cuando llegue el día en que concibas al heredero o heredera del Byakugan. Por seguridad de nuestro linaje, deberá casarse con un miembro del clan Otsusuki que también posee el Byakugan._

 _Hinata se quedó congelada ante dichas palabras. Aun no olvidaba la vez en que fue secuestrada por Toneri Otsusuki. Ese shinobi vivía en el clan de la luna, pero ella estaba enterada de que Toneri era el único que había sobrevivido de su clan. El clan Otsusuki estaba casi extinto._

 _—Padre… ¿quieres que obligue a uno de mis futuros hijos a casarse con un miembro del clan de la luna? —preguntó Hinata pasmada y totalmente indignada._

 _—Esto es lo mejor para todos nosotros hija, por favor, entiéndelo. Tú eres descendiente de Hamura, uno de los líderes del clan Otsusuki —respondió Hiashi en tono delicado y comprensivo._

 _—Lo entiendo padre. Pero que yo sepa Toneri es el último ninja que pertenece al clan Otsusuki, ya no hay más miembros_ _—dijo Hinata pensando que su padre no entendía la situación del clan de la luna._

 _—Lo sé Hinata, lo sé. Pero no por mucho tiempo —dijo Hiashi volteando para ver a su hija que tenía una expresión atontada —. No sé si te habrás enterado de que Toneri tuvo un hijo. Nadie sabe con quién, pero él será el indicado para casarse con nuestro próximo heredero._

 _Hinata se quedó en silencio. La primera idea de Toneri era casarse con ella para destruir el mundo, y que ahora allá tenido un hijo que nadie jamás vio era algo extraño. Ni siquiera se sabía quién era su madre, ya que después del recate de Naruto nunca más se volvió a saber nada ni de Toneri ni de su vida privada.  
La verdad es que Hinata no estaba nada contenta de que en un futuro tenga que ver a su hijo o hija casándose con un chico perteneciente al clan Otsusuki, y más si es un casamiento por obligación. Pero bueno, un ninja debe sacrificarse por los demás. O como decía kakashi Hatake: un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción._

* * *

Hinata estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba a su hermana gritar. La pobre Hanabi ya se había cansado de tanto correr detrás de su hermana. Paro en seco por unos minutos, jadeante y con la palabra en la boca.

— ¡Hinata no vuelvas a correr! —reprochó Hanabi totalmente molesta.

—Lo siento Hanabi, estaba muy emocionada y de repente me perdí en mis pensamientos —dijo Hinata de forma seria, algo que preocupo a Hanabi.

—Oye Hinata, quería decirte que en vez de ir corriendo con Naruto ¿Por qué no invitas a todos nuestros amigos y les cuentas la noticia? Obvio que Sakura ya sabe que estas embarazada, pero imagínate como se emocionaran los demás al saberlo.

— ¡Es genial Hanabi! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? —dijo Hinata posando sus dedos en sus cienes —. Reuniremos a los chicos en casa de papá y ahí les contare todo. Ya me imagino como se pondrá Naruto —dijo ella sonriendo llena de ternura.

—Sí, especialmente con lo que le esperara los próximos nueve meses —pensó Hanabi rodando los ojos con un poco de gracia.

Dicho esto ambas hermanas tomaron rumbo a la casa Hyuga. Hanabi hablaba del nuevo bebé, pero Hinata no estaba del todo concentrada.  
Las palabras de su padre aun retumbaban en sus oídos cada vez más fuerte. Dentro de unos años seria parte de la familia Otsusuki, y no es que no quisiera pero le daba cierta incomodidad a fin de cuentas.  
Pero el destino de la rama principal Hyuga aún no se ha escrito; habrá que esperar nueve meses para descubrir que les tiene deparada la vida.

* * *

Media hora después de que llegaron comenzaron a ordenar la casa entera, con el permiso de su padre para hacer una reunión en la casa. La verdad es que Hiashi no entendía del todo a sus hijas, pero sabía que algo muy importante estaría por pasar, aunque aún no sabía de qué se trataba.  
Pronto lo descubriría.  
Hanabi fue a recoger a Bolt y a Himawari en casa de Ino y de paso volvían juntas a la casa Hyuga.  
Al primero que Hinata llamó fue a Naruto diciéndole, literalmente exagerando, que fuera a la casa de su padre por una emergencia y que no tardara demasiado en llegar. Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces dijo que iba en camino y colgó el teléfono así como el viento se lleva las hojas.  
Seguro no tardaría en llegar. Pero Hinata quería asegurarse de que los demás lleguen también.  
Sakura y Sasuke se tomaron el día para ir junto con la pequeña Sarada a verla. Sasuke especialmente quería ver a su ami-enemigo.  
Incluso Gaara se tomó el día para visitar a sus amigos. Después de todo por lo menos ya consideraba a Naruto como su amigo y la verdad es que no tenía nada en contra de Hinata.  
Una vez que todos llegaron saludaron cortésmente al padre de Hinata, en cambio a ella y a Hanabi las saludaban con un abrazo o un apretón de manos. No estaban acostumbrados a ser muy formales con ellas dos. Hinata se paró en medio de la ronda de amigos y comenzó a hablar medio nerviosa.

—Bueno chicos, en primer lugar me disculpo por sacarlos a todos de sus labores —dijo Hinata un poco apenada por ellos. Mientras que los demás le sonreían.

—No te preocupes Hina, tú eres más importante —dijo Kiba que también había sido invitado por Hinata —. Continúa con lo que ibas a decirnos.

—Bueno como les decía, quiero esperar a Naruto unos minutos ya que…

Hinata fue interrumpida por el fuerte estruendo la puerta abriéndose, Naruto por fin había llegado. El pobre Hokage entro a la casa súper alarmado y al ver a su mujer sana y salva casi la deja sin aliento del enorme beso que le dio.  
Todos los presentes se quedaron abochornados, sin mención que Hinata estaba más roja que un tomate.

—Naruto, no sé si te diste cuenta pero… hay niños y presentes aquí —dijo Sai al ver la cara de asco que se veía en Inojin.

—Si lo siento, es que Hinata me dijo que había una emergencia y me preocupe —dijo Naruto muy serio, como si intentara encontrar algún chakra agresor.

—La verdad es que te mentí Naruto. Te mentí porque necesitaba decirte algo muy urgente —dijo Hinata algo asustada al ver la expresión molesta de su esposo.

Naruto suspiro de alivio y molestia por la mentira —Está bien no importa pero dime, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme con tanta urgencia? —preguntó él intrigado.

—Bueno es por esto que los invite a todos aquí. Bolt y Hima quiero que vengan aquí tesoros —y como ordenó su madre Boruto y Himawari se acercaron a ella.

Todo el mundo esperaba a que Hinata hablara. Hanabi estaba que no podía más de los nervios, su hermana sí que daba muchas vueltas.  
Por otra parte Sasuke sonreía, esperando a ver como reaccionaria el dobe al saber que tendría otra hermosa boca más que alimentar (así es Sasuke ya lo sabía).  
Naruto esperaba pacientemente y Hiashi estaba seguro de que su hija quería decir lo que estaba el pensando en ese momento.  
Hinata abrazó a sus dos hijitos y les dijo:

—Tesoros quiero decirles que se vallan acostumbrando a ver a su mamita algo gorda porque pronto tendrán un nuevo hermanito o hermanita —por fin Hinata lo soltó.

Todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos hasta donde pudieron, excepto Sakura y Sasuke que sonreían de oreja a oreja (algo que no es normal en Sasuke). Boruto tardo un poco en asimilar todo con calma, pero luego empezó a saltar de la emoción junto a su hermanita.  
Hiashi comenzó a sonreír, feliz y orgulloso de Hinata, aunque eso fuese algo que jamás admitiría.

— ¡Felicidades Hinata! —los primeros en gritar fueron Kiba y Shino que corrieron a abrazarla.

Luego de un momento los demás se sumaron a las felicidades y los abrazos.  
Sakura casi le aplasta los huesos, aún no sabe dominar su fuerza.  
Sai e Ino no dudaron en llenarla de piropos tiernos sobre cómo se merecía ese hermoso milagro.  
Gaara y los demás la felicitaron con sus mejores y más sinceras sonrisas. Recordemos que Gaara no está acostumbrado a mostrar emociones.  
Luego el grupo de amigos se acercó a Naruto que parecía estar en shock por la noticia que le cayó como vaso de agua fría.

—Oye dobe, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Sasuke, aunque su primera idea era tirarle agua de verdad a ver si reaccionaba.

—Seré papá de nuevo —respondió Naruto en un susurro. Pero luego su rostro se ilumino de lágrimas y sonrisas —. ¡Seré papá de nuevo! —Naruto empezó a zarandear a los presentes de la emoción y gritando por toda la casa.

Himawari se acercó a abrazar a su padre, pensando que este estaba triste.  
Boruto últimamente tenía sus diferencias con él, pero aun así no le negaría un abrazo por esta vez.  
Naruto se acercó a Hinata y sin previo a viso terminó abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, intentando no lastimar a su futuro hijo o hija.

—Hi-Hinata te a-amo, gr-gracias por ha-hacerme tan fe-feliz —dijo Naruto muy entrecortado. Si bien Naruto no era de mostrar su llanto a los demás esta vez aria una excepción.

—Oye Sasuke, ¿no vas a felicitar a Naruto? —pregunto Sai un poco serio por el gesto inexpresivo de Sasuke.

—Él ya sabe lo que pienso —dijo Sasuke acercándose a Naruto y dándole una pequeña nota —. Ya tengo que irme llorón, léela cuando desaparezca.

Dicho esto Sasuke desapareció más rápido que la luz en una tarde.  
Sakura miro hacia la ventana por donde su esposo desapareció, termino por sonreír pensando que si Naruto leía la carta en frente de todos terminaría sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo.  
Naruto miro el papel detenidamente, pero luego lo abrió.  
La carta decía: _Para mi mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki._

 _Tal vez jamás pueda decirte todo esto en cara como se supone que debe ser, bueno, tu sabes que no soy bueno expresando mis sentimientos aunque eso no quiere decir que no los tenga.  
Tantos momentos en los que me has acompañado en los viejos tiempo, siempre en secreto lograbas sacarme las más sinceras sonrisas dobe.  
Esos momentos en los que aguantabas mi mal genio y las miles de cosas malas que he hecho y aun así jamás dejaste de creer en mí. En que podría ser una persona mucho mejor.  
Tanto que nos queda por combatir juntos, codo a codo, y solo tengo esto para decirte: Felicidades hermano, te mereces este milagro de tener hijos y mucho más.  
Tienes una hermosa familiar que te ama y amigos que te adoran y te valoran por lo que eres.  
Entre esos amigos estoy yo que no me merezco siquiera tu atención.  
Gracias a ti yo tengo a mi propia familiar.  
Gracias de nuevo hermano.  
Y abre bien tus ojos porque nunca voy a volver a escribirlo o a decirlo: TE QUIERO Y GRACIAS POR HACER QUE MI PASADO QUEDE ATRÁS Y DARME UN PRESENTE LLENO DE ALEGRÍA.  
Felicidades nuevamente por tu bebé._

 _Attm: Sasuke Uchiha, tu amigo… tú hermano._

Naruto termino de leer, aun con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos que intentaba ocultar. ¿Quién dice que Sasuke no puede ser profundo cuando quiere?  
Para Naruto era sorprendente ver que aquel que, anteriormente había sido su peor enemigo, años después se convirtió en su mejor amigo. No, en su mejor amigo no.  
en su hermano.  
Sonrió al pensar esto. Ahora atendría una familia hermosa, un hermano y muchos amigos.  
Algo que jamás pensó que tendría.

 _Continuara…_


	3. Un bebé por nueve meses

La heredera del Byakugan.

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo 3: Un bebe por nueve meses.

Todos en la aldea podían ver los síntomas muy notables del embarazo de Hinata en los últimos meses.  
Con Boruto y Himawari había sido lo mismo: Cambios rotundos de humor, estrés, mareos y vómitos; sin mencionar las dolorosas contracciones.  
Muchos ninjas con hijos, o sea Naruto, Sasuke, Sai o Shikamaru sabían gracias a los dioses por no ser mujeres, no solo por los embarazo sino porque en verdad a veces no entendían muy bien a sus esposas. Nadie creería que el gran Hokage Naruto Uzumaki pueda derrotar a poderoso enemigos, pero no pueda contra llevar un simple embarazo después de ya haber presenciado dos.  
Exactamente un embarazo con secuelas que apenas comenzaban y que seguirían avanzando.

* * *

Los primero dos meses había sido difícil para la familia Uzumaki.  
Boruto y Himawari se encargaban mucho de su madre mientras que Naruto intentaba trabajar lo menos posible con tal de estar con su familia ahora más que nunca.  
Hinata se pasaba de médico en medico haciendo sus revisiones semanales, debía ser precavida ya que Sakura le había dicho que en los primeros dos meses había posibilidades de perder el embarazo si este no se trataba con delicadeza, o sea sin hacer esfuerzo alguno ni tampoco alterarse demasiado.  
Boruto había dejado de hacer travesuras durante ese tiempo con la intención de no alterar severamente a su madre como acostumbraba a ser.  
Himawari era una pequeña de siete años, pero aun así sabia con hacerse cargo de la casa y con ayuda de su padre hacían todas las tareas pendientes juntos.

El sol comenzaba a salir para dar paso a un hermoso amanecer.  
La noche anterior Naruto había llegado agotado a su casa por terminar su papelerío rápidamente, sin mencionar que se quedó hasta tarde aseando la casa.  
Apenas se acostaron, todos se quedaron dormidos a excepción de Hinata que se quedó despierta unos minutos más.  
Loa bostezos de Naruto resonaron por toda la casa mientras que se levantaba sin ánimos de empezar el día.

—No quiero trabajar hoy, pero debo hacerlo —se dijo Naruto a si mismo con un largo y casado suspiro.

El Hokage caminó lentamente hacia el baño, esos meses habían sido agotadores para él y el resto de su familia, pero valía la pena si Hinata se sentía bien con ello.  
Parecía que aún estaba muy dormido, ya que sin previo aviso fue arroyado de golpe por un rayo de color azul oscuro, o mejor dicho su esposa y ni cuenta se había dado de que esta estaba despierta.

—Hinata, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Naruto levantándose dolorido de suelo.

Hinata no respondió, sólo se escuchaban los sonidos evidentes del vomito.  
Naruto sonrió adormilado, recordando el primer ataque de nauseas que su princesa había tenido cuando estaba embarazada de Boruto, siguiendo del embarazo de Himawari.  
Hace tanto tiempo que no presenciaba los mareos de su esposa, que hasta le pareció tierno sentirla vomitar sin control.

—Vomita el tiempo que quieras Hinata, debes quitarte las náuseas de encima —dijo el Hokage sin dejar de sonreír, aunque tal vez a la pobre Hinata no le parecería tan gracioso.

* * *

A los cuatro meces los vómitos ya no eran un problema, aunque en ese tiempo Hinata se había develado demasiado.  
Ahora el verdadero problema eran sus antojos voraces. La líder del clan Hyuga que era conocida como una ninja muy bondadosa y algo inocente, ahora era capaz de matar por satisfacer sus antojos de frutas, dulces y otras cosas. Pero últimamente tenía mucho antojo se comer ramen.

Naruto, Hinata y los niños paseaban por la aldea observando y comprando algunas cosas nuevas.  
Bolt y Himawari ya mostraban las señales de que sus estómagos tenían hambre, así que Naruto decidió parar a comer en el puesto de Ichiraku Ramen.  
Se supone que el Hokage gana mucho dinero, pero seguramente pronto quedaría quebrado con todo el dinero que gastaban en ramen todos los días de todos los años.  
Al llegar al puesto Naruto hizo na señal para que todos se sentaran a esperar ma comida.

—Oye papa Pídeme un tazón extra grande, porque creo que nada podrá llenar mi estómago hoy —afirmó Boruto con na sonrisa al estilo zorruno.

—Yo quiero un tazón pequeño papi es que no tengo mucha hambre —dijo Himawari con una dulce sonrisita.

—Está bien princesa —Naruto miro a su esposa —. ¿Y tú que quieres comer Hinata? — preguntó tomándola de la mano.

—Yo tengo mucha mucha hambre así que quiero cuatro tazones extra grandes de ramen —respondió Hinata acariciando su barriga que había crecido en esos cuatro meses.

Naruto miró a Hinata unos segundos y suspiro, definitivamente se quedaría en bancarrota gracias a los antojos de su esposa.  
Los niños esperaron pacientemente su comida, pero el estómago de la líder de clan Hyuga estaba reprochando por comida, y su paciencia se acabaría pronto.  
Naruto nunca había entendido porque su padre le temía a su madre cuando estaba en la etapa del embarazo, pero ahora lo sabía y compadecía al pobre Minato.  
Una vez que el ramen ya estaba listo Naruto pago los tazones.

—Cariño gracias por los tazones —Hinata tomo todos los tazones de ramen que traía consigo.

Boruto y Himawari abrieron los ojos de par en par, valla que su madre si tenía hambre y se suponía que ese ramen era para todos.  
Hinata termino de comer en menos de lo que cantan los gallos.  
Mientras que Naruto y los niños ahogaban sus risotadas, olvidándose por fin de que en esos momentos tenían hambre.

* * *

A los seis meses los antojos habían disminuido mucho y la barriga de Hinata estaba muy crecida.  
Hay una etapa del embarazo que se llama "cambios de humor hipersensibles", lo cual consiste en poner fácilmente fastidiosas a las embarazadas.  
Naruto debía tener cuidado con eso, ya que cualquier comentario o acción puede herir fácilmente los sentimientos de su esposa, y eso era algo que ni en mil vidas desearía hacer.

Esta vez la esposa del Hokage se encontraba sentada y metiendo sus manos en la tierra, con la intención de plantar sus nuevos girasoles.  
Su enorme barriga no le permitía moverse demasiado, pero hacia lo que podía para no descuidar su jardín. Su esposo intentaba ayudarla, aunque lo hacía despacio para no lastimar a su hijo o hija.

—Oye Naruto, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —preguntó Hinata dejando sus tijeras de podar en el suelo.

—Claro Hinata, pregunta lo que quieras —sonrió Naruto acomodando un par de flores.

— ¿Te sigo pareciendo bonita? —la bomba de Hinata cayó como balde de agua fría, y seguramente nadie sobreviviría a ella.

Todos sabían que Naruto no era muy bueno cuando se trataba de romance, apenas sabia diferenciar el amor por la comida del amor de verdad, y Hinata le hacia una pregunta que requería sensibilidad amorosa.  
Naruto se quedó mirando a su esposa unos minutos, no tenía palabras como para hablar y sabía que debía hacerlo pronto.

— ¿Por qué no me respondes? —preguntó Hinata muy impaciente y con una mirada dolida.

Naruto se estaba tardando mucho y eso hacía que Hinata tuviera pensamientos negativos y erróneos, aunque la líder del clan Hyuga sabía que Naruto no servía como para las palabras amorosas.  
Naruto la miro y su expresión sorprendida cambio a una preocupada cuando vio las lágrimas de su esposa salir.

—Te estas tardando en responder, eso significa que… ¡seguramente ya no me quieres! —exclamó Hinata desbordando en lágrimas de cocodrilo.

La heredera del clan Hyuga entró llorando a la casa, había interpretado muy mal el silencio de Naruto, el que ahora se maldecía por no haber respondido antes.  
¡Caray que aún faltaban tres meses! Apenas había sobrevivido en los últimos meses a todos los regaños y malhumores de Hinata.  
Ahora si ni siquiera la magia de Kurama podría salvarlo de lo que le esperara a la hora del parto.

 _Continuara…_


End file.
